A Fairytale Night
by XoxMystical mexoX
Summary: But at that moment, in the arms of Sirius Black, Catherine didn’t care about anything else in the world. She was living her dream. And all she wanted to do now was to be by his side holding his hand she wanted to be this way all her life...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things you recognise. All I own are the OCs, and the plot.**

He was standing at the other end of then common room yet he was all she could see. Catherine Carter had suddenly become oblivious to the noisy chatter of students or the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. Sirius Black had suddenly filled all her world. It was as though everything had gone black and he was standing in bright spotlight. She was struck by the realisation that she could not resist him any longer. She needed him, she longed for him, longed to feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, longed to drown herself in those deep gray eyes. She saw that he was staring at her as well. She knew that he could see the longing in her eyes, though he was in the opposite corner of the common room she had a strange feeling that he could sense the turmoil her, mind was gping through. She saw his eyes reflect the same crave, the same longing she felt now. It was strange. Though both of them were in two corners of the room, they were close together. The world around her had suddenly gone silent. The two of them were the only ones who existed. She wanted him to come to her, end this torment... confess his feelings for her. It was high time he did that.

As though knowing what she was thinking Sirius whispered something to James who was standing beside him and then started walking towards her. She then realised that he was finally going come to her. She quickly averted his gaze and looked down at the scroll of parchment lying on the table. She had barely written five lines of her transfiguration essay, she had been thinking of him the whole time. She could feel her hands shaking as she grasped her quill. He was coming to her...

She looked up as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Sirius was looking at her with a smile on his face. He then jerked his head towards the direction of the portrait hole. Understanding what he meant, Catherine nodded and stood up gathering her parchment and books in her arms.

"I'll just put these back. I'll be in a minute." She whispered not looking at him. She hurried up the stairs of the girls' dormitory and dropped her things on her bed and made to hurry back down.

"Where're you going?" asked her friends who were there in the dormitory.

"Somewhere." She replied vaguely, "I'll just be back." She was already half way down the stairs.

As she descended the stairs she saw that Sirius was waiting for her. He looked up at her and smiled again. She could feel her knees weaken.

Together she and Sirius walked out of the portrait hole. A fleeting second before the the portrait closed Catherine saw James and Remus flash Sirius an encouraging smile.

"Would you mind taking a walk by the lake?" Sirius asked her in a soft voice.

"I'd love it" Catherine replied smiling.

Catherine felt Sirius' fingers entwine with hers, as they crossed the grounds towards the lake. The crescent shaped moon cast a silvery glow on the grounds making it look etheral.

They stopped near a tree under which Catherine and her friends had spent many weekends completing their homework.

Sirius let go of her hand and turned to face her. His features were illuminated by a pale glow of the moon. He looked exceptional, she noticed.

"Well..." he said after a couple of seconds. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Catherine herself could not think of anything to say. Words were not needed, she realised. They were communicating through their eyes. They simply stared at each other for some time when Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Catherine?" he breathed.

"Hmm?" she asked loving the sound of her name from his lips.

"Can I – can I kiss you?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, his fingers caressing her face lightly. She shivered at his touch.

As an answer to his question she pressed her face against his hand and moved forward closer to him.

A fierce heat was encircling them as they both leaned forward. Sirius being taller had to bend downward and tilted Catherine's face up. Catherine saw that his eyes lingered on her lips before he closed them. Their lips were centimeters apart now; she could feel his breath on them.

Their lips finally touched. Catherine had never felt so complete in her life. She felt a tingling sensation which she knew would last forever.

Sirius pressed her against the bark of the tree. She felt his body leaning against hers, his hands encircle her waist. Her hands subconsciously entwined around his neck. He slowly deepened the kiss. His tounge entering her mouth. She felt him explore her mouth and she did the same.

Then after what seemed like eternity they broke apart. Catherine opened her eyes and saw that Sirius' lips were red and swollen. She smiled.

"That was incredible." Sirius whispered as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart.

They stayed in this position for the next few minutes when Sirius finally said something.

"Cathy?" he said in a soft voice.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So?" he asked with an expectant look on his face.

"So what?" Catherine asked playing around. She knew exactly what he was saying.

Sirius smiled, and Catherine was reminded again of how gorgeous his smile was.

"Catherine, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Catherine felt like jumping up and down and yelling out '_yesssss'._ But instead she answered in a soft voice.

"Yes." She replied unable to stop the delighted smile forming on her face.

Sirius grinned and leaned down again to kiss her again. This kiss was shorter and chaste, but just as beautiful.

They broke apart and without a word began walking along the lake. They walked quietly for sometime, both not wanting to say anything. Not wanting to ruin the moment which was magical. This was exactly what Catherine Carter had wanted. A perfect night, when the man of her dreams would take her in his arms and kiss her under the vast starry sky. It was just like a scene out of a muggle movie, where everything was beautiful and romantic and perfect and all the nice things she could think of.

Little did Catherine Carter and know that life isn't a bed of roses. That someday they both would have to break out of this protective shell and face the more cruel and ruthless world outside. Little did she know that Sirius had dark and terrble times waiting for him ahead, waiting to pounce upon him and tear him apart from his love. Little did she know that this love story would some day meet with a terryfying, pathetic end. Little did she know that the first chapter of their story was just being written and that this was not the happy end she thought it was.

But at that moment, in the arms of Sirius Black, Catherine didn't care about anything else in the world. She was living her dream. And all she wanted to do now was to be by Sirius' side holding his hand; she wanted to be this way all her life...

**A/N: review please!!**


End file.
